Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to application search, and more particularly to searching for applications based on the sensors used by an application.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, refrigerators, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, efficiency applications, messaging applications, video chatting applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more.
User devices also vary in capabilities available to applications on the device. These capabilities include various sensors and interfaces to physical components on a device. For example, user devices may include capabilities such as access to various types of physical components and physical sensors to provide a location of the device, a camera, a touch screen, a keyboard, microphone, and other functionality. Furthermore, application developers create a variety of applications that use different sensors. It is difficult for users to determine applications that use particular sensors, or be aware that a certain application uses a particular sensor.